The purpose of this study is to determine the safety and tolerance of intraperitoneally (IP) administered AD-32 in women with histologically confirmed cancer, predominantly confined to the peritoneal cavity. The aims of the study are to (1) define the dose-limiting toxicities of IP AD-32, (2) determine the systemic absorption of IP AD-32, and (3) assess, as far as possible, any tumor response to IP AD-32.